bestfriendswheneverfandomcom-20200214-history
Jump to the Future Lab
Jump to the Future Lab is the eighth episode in Season 1 of Best Friends Whenever. It aired on September 20, 2015 to 2.09 million viewers. Overview Cyd and Shelby discover a major clue to the future lab memory and it is somehow tied to Barry's science idol, Janet Smythe, who also employs Shelby's dad. They follow Mr. Marcus into Globo-Digi-Dyne to find out if he is involved in the future lab. Episode Summary The episode starts out with a recap from the previous episode, Shake Your Booty. At the end, Cyd and Shelby ended up in the room with the tables again. This time, a scientist walks up to them in a white suit. They jump back, and realizes the logo on the guy's suit means something. Cyd and Shelby then went to Barry's Lab, which is just a couple blocks around the corner and asks him if he knows about it. Barry's lab was filled with the logo, which turns out to be a popular company, Globo-Digi-Dyne's logo. Barry tells Shelby that she should ask her dad about the logo because he knows more than Barry does. Shelby questions the request, and Barry made her ask when she has no idea where her dad works. In Shelby & Cyd's Bedroom, Shelby shows Cyd a novel that she is working on titled, Cyd & Shelby: Teenage Detectives. The story features Shelby and Cyd being detectives. As soon as they leave to ask Norm about his work, Bret & Chet comes in. They pick up the story, thinking that it is Shelby's diary, and reading it. At Marcus' House, Cyd and Shelby are having breakfast in the dining room. Both of them are surprised how they have never noticed the logo since it is on every silverware in the house. Norm is about to leave for work, but the girls stop him. Norm gave no information to them about his job, which leads them to be detectives from Shelby's story. Cyd and Shelby follow Shelby’s dad to work. Shelby’s dad is gunning for a promotion but because he is not innovative, energetic and passionate, the promotion passes him by. Cyd and Shelby go back in time to give him a pep talk the morning of the possible promotion. It works and Shelby’s dad is promoted to working on...the Pelican Ballroom project - which just happens to be the same space where Cyd and Shelby travel to when they think about the future. Cast Main Cast *Landry Bender as Cyd Ripley *Lauren Taylor as Shelby Marcus *Gus Kamp as Barry Eisenberg *Ricky Garcia as Naldo Montoya *Matthew Royer as Chet Marcus *Benjamin Royer as Bret Marcus Recurring Cast *Kevin Symons as Norm Marcus *Nora Dunn as Janet Smythe Guest Cast *Keith Blaney as Ned Memorable Quotes Trivia *Shelby and Cyd time-traveled back to before they followed Mr. Marcus, thus erasing all the events in the episode. *Robots appeared in this episode. *Shelby and Cyd will go back to the future lab as they were describing in A Time to Travel, A Time to Jump and Jam, and Shake Your Booty. *This episode will continue the previous events of the end of Shake Your Booty. And it was promoted directly after Shake Your Booty ended with the title. *The future lab has the logo that stands for "Globo-Digi-Dyne" where Norm works. *Nora Dunn from Night Sunday Live will be guest-starring in this episode as Janet Smythe, the show's antagonist. *This episode's former title, "Back to the Future Lab", still shows up on channel guides. **The previous version of this episode's title is a pun to the 1985 movie, "Back to the Future". *It is revealed Norm was promoted to a scientist in the "Pelican Ball Room". *The girls find out Norm's real job. *It is revealed Norm worked at Globo-Digi-Dyne for 12 years. *Bret and Chet read the script of Shelby's detective series and mistaken it for her diary. *Shelby and Cyd were known as "Teenage Detectives" (though they didn't do a very good job). *This is Chet Marcus & Bret Marcus's first appearance since A Time to Jump and Jam. *Barry pitches an app that listens to all of your conversations and responds like a live audience, but later gets turned down by Janet. *Norm gets promoted to scientist due to Shelby and Cyd boosting his confidence, thus, the Future Lab scene from Shake Your Booty, A Time To Travel, and A Time to Jump and Jam is possibly in the season finale of BFW. Although them boosting Norm might be an unfortunate decision as this is the lab where Shelby and Cyd will be experimented on in the future for whatever reason. *The third episode where the episode title doesn't start with "A Time to..." Goofs *When Barry is using his app his phone is off. International Premieres *December 27, 2015 (Latin America, Brazil) *January 3, 2016 (Romania) *January 21, 2016 (Spain, Portugal) *January 22, 2016 (Poland) *February 6, 2016 (Czech Republic, Hungary, Slovakia) *March 11, 2016 (Denmark, Finland, Norway, Sweden) *April 6, 2016 (Israel) *June 3, 2016 (Italy) *July 20, 2016 (Germany) Gallery Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Aired episodes